


Obedient

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [106]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Mind Control, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had never been obedient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



> Prompted by amai_kaminari at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, command (100)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/559367.html?thread=78826759#t78826759)

"On your knees."  
  
"Bow."  
  
"Kneel."  
  
Clint had stayed at the back of his mind, watching himself commanded and following Loki's orders like a well-programmed robot. Even Stark's robots had more autonomy than he did right now.  
  
"Tell me everything."  
  
"Do as I say."  
  
"Obey me."  
  
Clint had never been obedient.

* * *

"Wake up," Natasha ordered in sheer frustration. She had railed and ranted and wept at her partner (by her standards anyway) and still he showed no signs of coming to with Loki gone from behind his eyes.  
  
Finally she sat beside him and asked, "Clint. Please."  
  
He woke up.


End file.
